The present invention relates to the field of packaging bags having closure strips that can be opened and closed on multiple occasions.
At present, the majority of such bags are fitted with a cursor designed to make it easier to open and close the bags respectively by separating and by joining together the closure strips.
In manner known per se, such cursors essentially define two channels receiving respective ones of the two closure strips, said channels being separated by a middle partition positioned between the two strips. The two channels converge towards one end of the cursor and diverge towards the other end.
Thus, depending on the displacement direction of the cursor, said cursor tends either to move the strips together into engagement in order to close the bag, or move them apart in order to open the bag.
In addition, there is currently a high demand for a system that serves to indicate when such bags are being opened for the first time.
On the market, such opening indicators are currently made in the form of a web disposed on the inside of the closure strips and connecting the two walls of the bag together, said web being designed to be ruptured when the bag is opened for the first time, as described in document FR-A-2 546 481, for example.
An object of the present invention is to improve existing devices.
In the context of the present invention, this object is achieved by means of a packaging bag having closure strips, a cursor associated therewith, and at least one indicator tape disposed on the path of the cursor and designed to be ruptured by said cursor when the bag is opened for the first time, wherein the indicator tape is a two-tone tape and has respective different colors on its outside and inside faces.